Sixth Season Redone
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: Okay, so there's an extra character and she's hilarious, in my opinion! It's totally Piper and Leo! Chris is still there, don't worry! Everybody loves our little Chrissy!
1. Oh, My Goddess

A New Day Has Come:

Oh My Goddess!

Meta has just turned Paige into stone and Chris has just saved Phoebe, when a girl shimmers in behind Meta and kicks her in the back, causing her to fall in the floor.

"Chris, throws the potions!" the girl shouts and Chris does so, then Meta teleports out.

Chris gets up and helps Phoebe up and she gasps when she sees that Paige is a statue.

"Don't worry, she fine." Phoebe gives him a look. "Well, she's obviously not fine, but she's not dead."

"Who are you anyway?" asks Phoebe.

"Chris Perry. I'm… from the future." He tells her, just as Piper walks in.

"Oh, please tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige." Piper stares at the statue.

"Afraid not." Chris says.

"Who are you?" Piper asks.

"This is Chris. He's from the future." Explains Phoebe.

"And I'm the small sized bitch, Chopped Liver." The girl says sarcastically from her spot on Aunt Pearl's couch. She then shimmers out and back in beside Chris, then Piper promptly blows her up, but she reforms back beside Chris. "Okay, ouch! That was so completely unnecessary!"

"She can reform?!" asks Phoebe.

"Obviously. And this girl has a name." The girl retorts.

"Who and what are you?!" Piper demands.

"Sorry, if I'm stealing your future interrogative glory, Chris. How about I introduce him first. This is Chris Perry; he's from the future, but only like 20 years or so. He's come back to save Wyatt from a demon and he's neurotic about the future, so try to keep the questions to a minimum." The girl gets blank stares from everyone.

"How do you know that?!" Chris asks.

"I'm from the future, too, but not his. My name is P- I mean Serenity Blake, but I go by Angel. I'm 15-years-old and I came back to save Chris." She explains.

"Save me from what?" Chris asks.

"We can talk about that later." Angel looks at him.

"How can you shimmer?" Piper asks. "That's a demonic power. Wouldn't that make you evil?"

"No, that's one of my other powers. Try to freeze me." Angel says and Piper tries to freeze her, but nothing happens. "See, and why would I be evil? I'm trying to save a whitelighter for crying out loud."

Suddenly, there's a crash coming from downstairs and Piper and Phoebe run out of the attic.

"Okay, what is it you're trying to save me from?" Chris asks.

"Yourself. By coming back here and trying to save Wyatt you put your entire existence at risk." Angel explains.

"Why do you care?" Chris questions.

"None of your business." Angel walks over to the Book of Shadows and starts flipping through the pages.

"How is not my business?" Chris asks.

"Because it just isn't!" Angel looks Chris in the eyes. "Just don't send Leo Up There."

"And you say I'm neurotic about the future."

Piper walks in.

"Okay, Missy, step away from the Book." Piper instructs, but Angel just looks at her and goes back to looking through the Book. "I said scoot!"

"Jeez, fine!" She steps away from the Book, then throws an energy ball at statue Paige, but nothing happens.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Piper shouts.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. Chillax." Angel tells her.

"Chillax?! You just tried to kill my sister!"

"That was low voltage. That couldn't kill an ant and I didn't try to kill her. I was just trying to break the stone." Angel explains as Phoebe comes in along with a leprechaun and one of the seven dwarves.

"Phoebe, you're supposed to be wrangling the creatures into the basement or something." Piper says.

"I know, but I thought a little leprechaun luck could help free Paige." Explains Phoebe putting her hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"He's the leprechaun. I'm one of the seven dwarves. Get it right."

"You forgot your axe and you're gonna need pixie dust." Angel tells them.

"She's right. I'll go get a fairy." The dwarf walks out.

"Okay, how did you know that?" questions Phoebe.

"Hello, I'm from the future. I'm going to the bathroom, now." Angel walks out.

"She is so weird." States Phoebe.

"She so heard that!" Angel shouts from the bottom of the attic stairs.

"What do the Titans want with whitelighters?" Piper asks no one in particular.

"They want their orbs." Chris explains.

"But what-?" Piper stops, when realization hits her. "Oh no, Leo." She runs out of the attic.

"What did she just figure out?" asks Phoebe.

"Nothing good."

A few minutes later Piper walks back in, and then Angel shimmers in.

"Did you send Leo to the Elders?" Angel asks Piper.

"Yeah, why?"

Suddenly, Angel runs at Chris and tackles him to the ground.

"You are such an idiot!" She screams, tightening her grip on Chris' neck.

"Oh my God!" Piper gasps then pulls Angel off of Chris and Phoebe helps him up and he starts laughing.

"Oh! If I weren't trying to save you I would blow you to pieces!" She shouts and Phoebe starts laughing. "What could possibly be so funny?!"

"It's usually Piper that says that."

"Clearly! Chris, you really need to get over your issues with him!" Angel still tries to get at Chris, but Piper is still holding her back.

"How did you know…?" Chris tries to ask.

"This can not only be hurting him, but this could really damage Piper and Wyatt!" Angel shouts.

"Well, it's something I'm willing to risk." Chris tells her.

"Fine!" Angel stalks over to the Book of Shadows and flips it open.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks, but Angel doesn't respond. "Excuse me?!"

"You know what, Piper, shut up! I love you and all, you're my favorite Charmed One, but lay off!" Angel scrams.

"What is your issue?!" asks Phoebe.

"I'm trying to save your sister's marriage!"

"What?" Piper asks.

"Yeah! If you don't let me do my job, Mrs. Halliwell, you'll be Ms. Halliwell, again. I don't think you'll like that idea. Would you really want Wyatt to grow without a father like you and your sisters?" Angel asks and Piper doesn't respond. "I didn't think so." She goes back to the and starts flipping through the Book, but Chris grabs her arm, pulls her out of the attic and shuts the door.

"What the hell?! Are you out of your mind?!" Chris asks.

"No! Are you?! Because you don't seem the least bit concerned about yourself!" She says.

"This isn't even about me!" Chris fires back.

"Now, that is where you're very wrong. This has everything to do with you." She opens the door and walks back inside to find Piper and Phoebe staring at her. Phoebe's look is more of disbelieving, but Piper's is more of a glassy, daydream look.

"What?" Angel asks as if nothing has ever happened.

A few hours lather…

Angel shimmers in on top of Golden Gate Bridge. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and in a matter of seconds Leo orbs in.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"That's not important."

"Are you the power surge I felt Up There?" He asks.

"Yes, but anyway you need to take me Up There." She tells him.

"What? Why? I don't even know you." Leo starts to orb out, but she stops him.

"Look, Leo, I know how hurt you are right now, but-"

"How could you possibly know that?" He asks coldly.

"My big sister is in a coma. Has been from over two years now." Angel explains.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Listen, if you don't take me Up There right now, by tonight you won't have a wife. And just so you know, that's not a threat. I love Piper, she's awesome and now I'm babbling. Just please take me Up There." Angel pleads.

"Okay." He takes her hand and orbs out Up There, where they see Chris looking around.

"How is it you know what I'm gonna do before I do?" Chris asks.

"Because I know you. Anyway, I told Leo everything, even about you." Angel smirks.

"You did what?!" Chris shouts.

"Relax, I'm just joking." She laughs.

"That's not funny."

"Wait, Leo, are you done grieving?" Angel asks.

"I-I guess."

"Good, go see Piper." Angel instructs.

"No, he can't go. He has to stay." Chris says.

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he doesn't!"

"No, he does!"

"God! You are so stubborn!" Chris tells her.

"I take that as a compliment. I get it from my grandmother. Now, Leo, remember what I told you just now?"

"Yeah."

"You stay up here, it happens. Actually, no wait. It necessarily doesn't have to. You stay up here. Chris, you do your life ruining thing and Piper's calling so, Chris could you…?" Angel asks and Chris grabs her arm and orbs out and into the living room of the Manor, where Piper, Phoebe and Paige are. Chris orbs out.

"What? Where's Leo?" Piper demands.

"He is busy, trying to find different ways to satisfy you sexually." Angel informs with a smile. "He's having a hell of a time doing it, too. You, my dear, are a very complex woman."

"Excuse me? He's doing what?" Paige asks.

"JK. He is busy if you don't mind." Angel sits down on the floor.

"Actually, I do mind. I am sick and tired of you and Chris with all this cryptic crap! I want my husband!" Piper screams.

"Well, we all want things we cannot have. You better get used to that now that I'm around, lady!" Angel screams back, then Piper blows her up and she reforms, and then tackles Piper to the ground. "Just because I don't die doesn't mean that is doesn't hurt, you crazy bitch!" She gets off of Piper and helps her up.

"You just tackled me and I'm the crazy bitch." Piper retorts.

"Well, you are when you don't get what you want. You weren't like this when you first became witches, when Prue was around." Angel comments.

"You mean Piper wasn't always hostile?" Paige asks. "And who are you?"

"I'm Angel and no. She used to be quiet, shy, modest and sweet. Now, she's become… Prue!" Angel explains.

Suddenly, Piper tackles Angel to the ground. "Don't you dare talk about her! Take it back, damn it! Take it back!"

"Fine! I take it back! Just get the hell off me! I'm sensitive!" Angel says as Chris orbs in.

"What happened?" He asks.

"These two have anger issues." Explains Phoebe.

"I do not!" they both shout.

"Paige, hi." Chris greets.

"Hi."

"Get your ass off of me or I'll never get Leo back for you." Angel says and Piper gets off her and stands beside Phoebe and Paige.

A gust of wind sweeps over the sisters and their all wearing different togas. Paige's hair is up in curls, Phoebe's is extremely long and blonde and Piper's is down and a little bit curly.

"What happened? What are we?" Paige asks frightened.

"You're Gods." Chris says.

"Correction, they're Goddesses." Angel speaks up.

"Whatever!" Chris gives her a look.

"Who did this to us?" Piper asks.

"Leo." Chris informs.

"Leo? No, Leo is not in the Goddess making business." Piper says.

"Well, he is now." Angel remarks.

"What future are you from?" asks Phoebe.

"A screwed up one. More screwed up that Chris' I'm from when Wyatt is 34." Angel tells them.

A few minutes later…

Paige (Athena) is holding Chris up in the air with her trident. Phoebe (Aphrodite) is admiring him and Piper is trying to make sure he doesn't fall down. Angel is just watching.

"He knew the Elders were going to be killed. I say we castrate him." Athena suggests.

Chris panics and puts his hands over his appendage. "Ladies! A little control here!"

"Yeah, can't we find something else to cut off?" asks Aphrodite.

"Okay, first," Angel walks over and gets Chris down. "Slow your roll. Y'all need to get ready for battle."

"I'm a lover, not a fighter. There's no door love can't open. No wall love can't climb. No hurtle love can't… hurtle." Says Aphrodite.

Angel laughs. "Dude, seriously-" she gets cut off, when a gust of wind surrounds her and when it settles she is wearing an off white tank top and skirt. She has a bow and arrows and her brown\blonde hair is no longer in a ponytail, it's down and a little bit curly. She now looks like a mini version of Piper. "What the hell?"

"Looks like we're not the only ones going to battle." Athena smirks.

"Is Leo buggin'? There is no way I am battling the Titans looking like this." Angel refuses. "And why do they all get dresses and I get a skirt?"

"I think we all look lovely and beautiful." Comments Aphrodite.

"Said the Goddess of love and beauty." Piper and Angel retort.

"Whoa, that was weird. I never noticed how much you two look alike. Jeez, Piper, she could pass for you daughter." Athena states.

"Ugh! Today is so not my day." Angel groans and gets a look form Piper. "No, not the part where I look like you. I knew that already. I mean I cannot believe he turned me into a Goddess. If he weren't becoming a thing I can't say, I'd neuter him."

"You can't neuter the dead." Chris says.

"Well, I can try."

"Anyway, back to what Angel was saying. Preparing for battle…" Chris starts.

"Exactly. I'm going to get some target practice with demons." Athena teleports out.

"I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two… or twelve." Aphrodite teleports out.

"Okay, why do I feel so level headed about all this?" Piper asks.

"Because you have dominion over the Earth and all it's natural resources, so you're like connect with and you have to be down to Earth." Chris explains.

"Well, why hasn't she left and gone off hunting or whatever?" Piper inquires.

"Because I'm resisting. I had enough power before Leo made me Goddess of the moon and whatever the hell else Artemis is Goddess of." Angel explains. "You can go get Paige, Phoebe will be back shortly. Chris, go check on Leo and I'm gonna make me a sandwich."

"Wait, why do you need a sandwich?" Piper asks.

"I haven't eaten in two days. And before you ask I am not anorexic. I just have not had enough time to eat." Angel explains. "Now, go."

Chris orbs out and Piper teleports out and into woods where demons are on their knees kissing Athena's hand.

"Paige, what are you doing?" Piper asks.

"How'd you find me?" Athena asks.

"Apparently, it's, um, one of my power to keep an eye on you. What is going on here?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm just building an army. I figure what better way to smite the Titans than with hordes of demons." Athena explains. "Right?"

"Wrong. All of you out." Piper demands.

"We answer only to our liege." One demon speaks up and Athena smiles and nods.

"I see." Piper looks around

"See, they are very loyal. And you know what? I don't know why I was wasting my time studying witchcraft, when I clearly should've been earning my general stripes." Athena stands proud.

"I SAID GO! NOW!" Piper commands and the ground shakes. The demons disappear, frightened.

"What'd you do that for?" Athena asks. "I had followers."

"You can't have followers. None of us can. Now, come on before I unleash my wrath on you." Piper grabs her hand and teleports out and appears back in the foyer of Manor.

"Not in the house." Piper grabs the trident and puts it aside. "We need to find Phoebe." She and Athena walk into the living room. Aphrodite is lying on a red sofa, surrounded by half naked men. Some are fanning her with a large feather, another is massaging her feet, and another is feeding her grapes.

"Oh, make sure you peel those for me, will you?" asks Aphrodite.

"Phoebe? We need to talk." Piper tells her.

"You're damn right we do." Angel walks in with Chris. "There's no lettuce."

"What the hell is this? Goddess Gone Wild?" Chris asks. "Look at this. And you're worried about lettuce?"

"Sorry." Angel goes to sit on the red sofa, so she pushes the guy who is massaging Aphrodite's feet, out of the way. She sits down and is about to bite into her sandwich, when she notices the guy staring at her. "Boo! You got a staring problem?"

"Forgive me, my queen, but you're so devine." The guy stares at her.

"I'm not your or anyone else's queen. You get that straight right now." Angel explains and the guy goes to rest a hand on her thigh, but she raises her foot and shoves it in his face, causing him to fall back.

"Angel that is no way to treat men. Are you okay, bachelor number six?" asks Aphrodite. "Make love, not you know…"

"I'm not even gonna tell you what I think of you right now. And he was all up in my bubble. I have claustrophobia." Angel tells her.

"Ooo, so do I." Paige speaks up.

"I know."

Piper notes bachelor number six eyeing Angel up. "Oh, for crying out loud, she's fifteen you pervert!"

"But you're not, are you?" Bachelor number nine walks up behind Piper.

"Ew! Did you just…?" Piper asks.

"Maybe." He says.

"Yuck! Alright, ALL OF YOU, OUT!" Piper demands and a gust of wind blows through the room and the men land in the foyer all on top of one another. They quickly get up and race outside.

"Thank, God! … or Piper!" Angel exclaims and begins to eat her sandwich.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Chris admires.

"Chris, you never told us, do you have a girlfriend in the future?" Asks Aphrodite.

"Alright, morality check. We need to get our priorities straight." Piper and Angel announce, and then look at each other. They notice Phoebe making flirty faces at Chris and they pick up the same pillow and poke her with it. "Hello… hi, focus."

"You two really gotta stop doing that." Chris says.

"We're not doing it on purpose." They say again, and then look at each other. "I wish Leo was here." Pause. "La dit da." Pause. "Prestidigitation." Pause. "Okay, stop! No, you stop!" Pause. "I have a kid."

"You have a kid?" Piper asks.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Angel avoids eye contact. "Can we just get ready for the Titans?"

"Well, ready or not, an Elder is under attack." Chris informs.

"Uh, here we go." Paige says and the four Goddesses teleport out and into the woods in front of Roland the Elder. The Charmed Ones put their hands up to make a shield, but Angel stands behind the Titans.

"We gotta get him outta here." Piper speaks up.

"I can't move." Paige tells her.

"Yeah, neither can I." Says Phoebe.

Angel takes out two arrows and shoots them in the backs of Demetrius and Cronus, causing them to turn and face her.

"Get him outta here!" Angel instructs. "Go! Now!"

Piper teleports them all, except Angel of course, out, but her teleportation is interrupted by Roland and they end up in a sewer line, full of more Elders.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Paige asks, looking around along with her sisters.

"Did my hair get singed?" asks Aphrodite.

"No. What is this?" Piper asks.

"This is sanctuary." Roland takes off his hood.

"_This _is sanctuary?" Paige repeats.

"Yeah, Leo set this up." Roland tells them.

"Leo did all of this?" Piper asks.

"Yes, the Titans can't track us here." Roland looks around. "I feel a little guilty. I was one of the Elders that sold Leo short." Aphrodite hugs him. "What with him marrying a witch and all." He looks at Piper. "No offense."

"Offense taken." Piper smiles slightly.

"Have you taken a vow of celibacy?" asks Aphrodite to Roland.

"Phoebe, stay on target." Piper says.

"Right."

"I will never make that mistake again. Without Leo we'd all be dead. He's out there now, tracking Elders and bringing them here. We owe Leo everything." Roland explains.

"I guess so." Piper looks at him.

"Well, good luck with the Titans." He starts to walk away.

"One more question. What are you wearing under that robe?" asks Aphrodite.

"More robes." He tells her and Paige laughs.

"Pity." Says Aphrodite, and then he walks away. "That is so hot."

"This is so tired." Piper sighs.

"A warrior preparing for battle cannot be weary." Athena tells her.

" No, I'm tired of getting all information second hand." Piper explains. "I would like to hear it from Leo."

"Piper, I am sensing a blockage in your spiritual energy. What's wrong sweetie?" questions Phoebe.

"I need to talk to my husband. I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all. I really do, but enough is enough. Leo! Remember me?! You're wife!" Piper shouts and Leo sends a jingle. "Don't you jingle me! I need more than a jingle here mister! You will get down here, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" the ground shakes a lot for a while, but eventually stops.

"Are you trying to alert the enemy?" Paige asks, sarcastically, as they all see somebody teleporting in.

"You've really done it this time, Piper." Says Phoebe, but they all let out a breath, when they see it's Angel. "Oh, thank God, it's you! Where'd you go?"

"I got away from the Titans, but then I had to somewhere." Angel explains, and then sees all the Elders staring at her. "Hello! I'm not a Titan! I'm just pissed off!" she turns back to the sisters.

"What are you mad about?" asks Phoebe.

"This." She looks around. "Leo was not supposed to do all of this. I swear to God, if Leo becomes an Elder, I'm gonna blow Chris' ass back to the future. Orbs and all."

"Wait, what do you mean if Leo becomes an Elder?" Piper asks.

"It so doesn't matter anymore because you three need to find the strength to vanquish the Titans." Angel tells them.

"I don't know where we're gonna get it from. They had no problem with my power." Paige says.

"Then lets try my power." Suggests Phoebe.

A half an hour later…

Phoebe is sitting on the red sofa in the living room, when Demetrius walks in.

"I've been waiting for you." Dramatizes Phoebe. She gets off the sofa and walks up to him. "My whole life."

"You have?" He asks. "Why?"

"Why… it doesn't matter." She grabs a feather. "The only thing that matters is you're here and I'm here and you know what that means."

"We're here."

"Right." She smiles. "Together. Do you want me?"

"Very much." He answers.

"I'm all yours, but wait. What will Cronus think?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't care what Cronus thinks. If he tries to stop me, I'll just-"

"You'll just what, Demetrius?" Cronus interrupts walking to the room.

"The Goddess, tried to seduce me. I was just playing along, until you got here." Demetrius explains walking next to Cronus.

"Phooey!" exclaims Phoebe, and then they unleash their power on her, but they're just holograms, so they disappear and Paige walks in.

"And war game." She announces.

"My way didn't work."

"Nothing is working. We need a break." They go and sit in the parlor.

"How did the Greek's do it?" wonders Phoebe.

"Well, there were more of them, like a whole mountain full of them." Paige answers.

"Maybe declaring themselves Gods gave them the strength to defeat the Titans." Suggests Phoebe.

"I'd rather be flayed alive." Paige says.

"Not an option for me." Disagrees Phoebe. "God, I miss Leo." Someone starts orbing in. "Leo?"

"Oh, it's just you." Paige looks disappointed at Chris.

"Hello to you too." Chris greets sarcastically. "So, the Elders are taken care of." He sits down beside Phoebe. "Where are Piper and Angel?"

"Piper's upstairs with the baby and we actually have no clue where our fourth Goddess is." Paige tells him as Angel shimmers in.

"Um, can either of you bring us Leo?" asks phoebe.

"No." they reply.

"How's it going here?" Chris asks.

"Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans, but every battle simulation ends the same way." Paige explains.

"With our deaths." Finishes Phoebe.

"Have you tried helping?" Chris asks Angel.

"This is their fight, not mine. And anyway, I wasn't even supposed to become a Goddess, so do not drag me into this." Angel tells him.

"Well, you are the one with all the answers, so I was just asking." Chris says, mockingly.

"Well, don't. You have no right to speak to me like that. I've risked more than you will ever know by coming back here and I don't need anyone, let alone you, getting on my ass about things that have nothing to do with me." Angel snapped. "So, why don't you take that all knowing attitude and shove it right up your whitelightery ass."

"Talk about anger issues." Paige mumbles to Phoebe.

Phoebe regards her and turns to the shocked Chris. "Um, can you bring us Leo?"

"For the last time no. What is wrong with you two?" He questions. "You're acting helpless."

"They are without him." Angel murmurs, but no one hears her.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I always feel like this, right before a big battle. And then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it, but, um, he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything." Explains Phoebe.

"Really. It's different for me. It's like I forget that even have any training and I can't concentrate and Leo helps me focus and calm down." Paige explains. "You know, I'm starting to think we take Leo for granted. Are you sure you can't get him?"

"Leo is Up There, okay and he's gotta stay Up There until- you know what; I'm not gonna go over this again. What can I do to get you two over the hump?" He asks.

"Get Leo, duh." Angel says.

"Besides that!"

"Try saying this, it always works for Leo; your power comes from your emotions." Suggests Phoebe.

"Or how about this; trust… in the power of three." Paige proposes.

"Or how about this one; I'm gonna go check with the Elders." Laughs Phoebe. "Do you actually think he goes to the Elders?"

"No. He probably orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks." She then tries to sound like Leo. "Yeah, my wife thinks I'm Up There. He's to the Elders." All three Goddesses laugh.

"You really are helpless with out him." Chris observes.

Up There…

Leo is hiding from the Titans behind a pillar. He suddenly becomes invisible, and then visible again, when the Titans walk away.

Piper's Bedroom…

She is holding Wyatt with her back to the door.

**"**I know you miss him. I miss him too." She tells his and Chris walks in.

**"**I need help." He tells her and she turns to face him.

**"**Uh, excuse me, this is my bedroom. You can't just walk in here anytime you want to." She says.

**"**Yeah, I know, but your sisters need you."

Piper puts Wyatt in his bassinet. "I thought you needed me."

**"**I did. I mean, I do. I need you 'cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you please just go deal with them?" He asks in a begging matter.

**"**What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?" She questions sarcastically.

**"**Yes, yes, I am. If that will motivate you, yes. I'm losing control because I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody's willing to do a damn thing about it." He explains.

**"**I feel your frustration." Piper lets him know, calmly and he sighs.

**"**Piper… if it helps, I get it, okay? I do, really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop-"

**"**You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father too." Piper interrupts him.

**"**Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture-"

**"**There is no bigger picture than my family." She says.

**"**Well, then pay attention because the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine." He tells her.

**"**Not my fault."

**"**Not yet."

**"**Is that what this is about?" She inquires. "You blame us for what happened to you?"

**"**I just want you to get it right this time." He explains calmly. "Use your power of three. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell." Then Wyatt makes a noise.

**"**If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now excuse me, I have to go warm up a bottle." She walks past him and Chris walks over to Wyatt who puts up his force field.

**"**Don't worry, you'll come to trust me in time." Chris says. "They all will."

Up There…

Leo is still hiding from the Titans, when Chris orbs in.

"What are you doing? You're going to expose us."

"Shh, that's the idea." Chris says.

"Did you sense that?" Cronus asks.

"Someone orbed." Demetrius states.

Chris steps out from behind the pillar and whistles, causing Cronus and Demetrius to look at him. Cronus throws fire at Chris, but he moves out of the way.

"Hurry, go. Piper needs you." Chris tells him and Leo orbs out, and then Chris orbs out, and then the Titans teleport out.

Piper's room…

She is lying down on the bed.

**"**Leo, how could you leave us?" She wonders out loud, and then Leo orbs in with the hood of his robe over his head. Piper sits up. "Who are you?" Leo removes the hood.

**"**Hi, Piper." He greets.

**"**You're home." She gets out of bed and gives him a hug. "You heard my calls, right?"

**"**Of course I did, honey. But I had to make sure the Elders were safe and then I was cornered by the Titans." He explains.

**"**I'm just thankful you're okay. My mind was just racing." She tells him.

**"**I know. I felt it. Good thing Chris came when he did."

**Piper pulls a face. "**Chris?"

**"**He distracted the Titans so I could escape." Leo elucidates. "Right now they're probably following his orb trail so we don't have..."

Piper looks at his hair. "What's wrong with your hair?"

**"**What?"

**"**Um, it's white." She touches it.

"Is it?" He goes and checks in the mirror. "Wow, it must be from staying up there for so long."

**"**I guess so."

**"**Where are your sisters and Angel?" He asks.

They're downstairs, but they can wait a minute while we spend some time alone and then you need to hold your son." Piper tells him.

**Leo smiles.** "Spoken like a true earth goddess."

**"**What are you talking about?" Piper questions.

**"**You need to channel your hearth and home instincts to fight the Titans." He explicates.

**"**Leo, I was speaking from the heart not the hearth." Piper says. "Hi, I'm your wife, remember?"

**"**I do, but Chris can only throw off the Titans for so long. We need to be ready with a battle plan. Now, let's find your sisters." Leo grabs her hand and they walk out of the room and they see the Elf Nanny.

"Ma'am, I was just coming to check on the baby." She tells her.

**"**That's okay, 'cause he is actually sleeping, so..." Piper trails off.

**"**Welcome, wise one." The Elf Nanny curtsies to Leo.

**"**Oh, no, this is just my husband. He's not an Elder. He's just wearing this robe because... Why are you wearing this robe?" Piper questions.

**"**It was windy up there." He explains.

**"**See, so you can take a break 'cause, you know, Wyatt's asleep." Piper tells her. "Okay, here we go." They both walk away.

Downstairs…

**"**It says in here that Cronus swallowed his new born children to keep them from over throwing him." Reads Phoebe from a book.

**"**What if you lure the Titans to a field, Piper lifts them with a tornado, and I hit him with my lightning?" Paige suggests, not noticing Piper and Leo have walked downstairs.

**"**I'm afraid there's no way to beat a man who eats his own children." Sighs Phoebe.

"Those stories are fables." Leo interrupts.

**"**Leo!" Phoebe hugs Leo.

**"**Welcome home, Leo." Paige greets.

**"**What do you have for me?" Leo questions.

**"**Paige ran every battle plan she knows which as a war goddess is basically every battle that's ever been fought." States Phoebe.

**"**No matter how you spin it - warrior, seductress, earth mother - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans." Paige explains and Angel coughs softly.

**"**We can't beat them. They're too strong for us." Tells Phoebe.

"What about you Angel?" Leo asks.

"About that… see, I don't see the reason why you made me a Goddess… and the one that never wants to marry at that." Angel notifies.

"Because you came from the future to help."

"Chris."

"Mm-hmm, well, you can't exactly help Chris if the Titans rule. Aren't you against that?" Leo inquires.

"Of course, I just… I don't know." Angel turns away from them.

**"**See how much this family needs you?" Piper queries.

**"**No. I don't. You can do this without me. And it's not because you have the power of gods or the power of three. It's because you are the greatest force of good that I know and that's why I chose you." Leo explains.

**"**Oh, see I could just feel the confidence wash all over me. He's doing it." Smiles Phoebe.

**"**What is he doing?" Piper questions confused.

**"**Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to conquer the Titans." He gives her a look.

**"**I do?" Paige asks.

**"**Yes. You just need to focus."

**Paige thinks for a moment or two. "**We have to declare ourselves gods." She announces.

**"**Chris told us not to do that." Piper says.

**"**Well, Chris is wrong. He doesn't know you like I do." Leo says.

"That's what you think." Angel mumbles.

**"**But Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity." Complains Phoebe.

"Ooo! Ooo! I wanna try being Leo." Angel gets into character. "You're not the ancient Greeks, you're the Charmed Ones." she reasons. "I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course, you can handle being the goddess of love."

**"**I never thought of it that way." Says Phoebe. "Hey, you're good."

**"**Paige, you're the goddess of war because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you." Angel explains to her. " Okay, Leo you can take it from here."

"Piper, is it any wonder I made you the goddess of earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son." Leo continues.

**"**You really have that much faith in us?" Piper questions him.

**"**Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotion and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever." He preaches, and then suddenly he starts to glow all over.

"Oh, no. Oh, God, no." Angel whispers. "This is all wrong."

**"**Leo?" Piper looks a lot worried.

**"**What's happening to me?" Leo wonders nervously.

P3…

Cronus and Demetrius appear.

**"**He's not here. Another dead end." Demetrius concludes.

**"**No. The orb trail's getting stronger. We're getting closer. We'll push ahead." Cronus opposes.

**"**Wait, wait. Do you sense that?" Demetrius asks.

**"**An Elder out in the open." Cronus announces.

(**AN: **Oh, no! What ever could this mean?! DUM DUM DUM!!!)

"Do you think it's our target?" Demetrius inquires.

**"**There's only one way to find out." Cronus says.

Piper's room…

Leo is playing with Wyatt who is in his bassinet. Wyatt is giggling.

**"**I'll never leave you, I promise." Leo tells the little baby.

Piper walks in. "Why would you? Leo, what's going on?"

**"**I'm not sure." Leo says truthfully.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Chris! Wherever you are, get your ass over here!" Piper screams in frustration.

**"**It's okay, Chris." Leo calls out.

Chris orbs in. "This better be an emergency. You are going to lead the Titans straight to us."

**"**What's happening to my husband?" Piper interrogates immediately.

**"**Something amazing." He jeers.

"That is a load of pig sh…" Angel disrupts in a sing song voice, walking by.

**"**You know what? Cut the crap. You knew the Elders were gonna die. You coached Leo up there. You knew all of this was gonna happen." Piper accuses.

**"**Did you?" Leo looks a little hurt.

**"**You're not serious. Angel is the one that knew everything that was gonna happen." Chris tries to reason.

"Won't blame it on yourself, hey, just blame it on the weatherman." Angel sings walking by again.

"Shut up!" Chris exclaims after she's walked by.

**"**Whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to make it stop." Piper puts her foot down, figuratively speaking of course.

**"**Piper, nobody chose this. It chose Leo." Chris attempts to explain. "What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become-"

**"**Don't you dare say it." Piper stops him.

"Don't say it." Angel resonates, walking past another time.

Chris sighs in frustration. "I swear to God, if she does not stop that I'm gonna blow… never mind. The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo?"

Piper struggles to find her words. "Leo is not... He's not an Elder, okay? Because Elder's don't live on earth. They don't have families. Okay, just tell him you're not an Elder."

"I don't know that I can." Leo gives her an apologetic stare.

**"**I think you should get back to your sisters." Chris proposes.

**"**No." Piper refuses. "Not until you tell him."

"You'd better tell him." Angel chants walking by once more.

" Ahh! Shut the feck up!" Chris shouts, and then turns to Piper calmly. "They're waiting for you."

**"**Chris is right." Leo agrees. "You need to get back to Paige and Phoebe and Angel."

**"**No. Not until you say it." Piper repeats.

**"**The Titans are gonna be here any moment." Chris warns.

**"**I said no!" Piper points at Chris and sends him flying across the room. He hits the door and is knocked unconscious. Leo rushes to him.

**"**He'll be okay." He tells her. "You did it, Piper. You found your power. Now control it, don't let it control you."

They hear a crash from downstairs.

**"**Piper!" screams Phoebe from downstairs.

Conservatory…

The Titans send Phoebe flying across the room.

**"**Where is the Elder that created you?" Cronus grills her.

Phoebe gets back up. The room starts to shake. Piper appears. Cronus and Demetrius send lightning bolts and a stream of fire at Piper. It doesn't harm her.

"It's not nice to piss of Mother Nature." Piper says in a poetic tone.

"Not nice!" Angel sings high pitched, but beautiful.

Piper holds out her hands and the room starts to shake. A hole opens in the ground in front of the Titans. A chandelier above, falls from the roof and into the fiery pit below. A dresser falls into the pit. Paige grabs her trident and zaps the floor at the Titans feet. It crumbles and they fall into the fiery pit. The hold seals back up. Leo rushes down the stairs.

**"**So much for the Titans." Paige mutters.

**"**Thank god." Angel sighs in relief.

**"**You're welcome." Piper says.

**"**You did it, Piper. You found the power you needed. You all did. Now it's time to give it back." Leo tells her.

"Pff." Angel leans on this thingy and starts to examine her nails and then Piper disappears.

Living room…

It's raining and thundering outside. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris and Angel are there. Paige is standing in front of Leo. Leo is holding an urn.

"Are you ready?" Leo asks her.

**"**Just get it out of me." Paige pleads and then Leo lifts the lid of the urn and Paige's god powers return to it.

**"**How do you feel?" He questions.

**"**Phew. Free. Anything on Piper?" She inquires sitting next to Phoebe who is scrying.

**"**Nope, I still can't get a read." Groans Phoebe.

**"**Just keep trying." Chris instructs.

"No, duh." Angel mumbles.

**"**Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek gods could do that." Paige grounds.

**"**We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside." Chris tell them.

**"**If anyone can come back from this, it's Piper." Leo sounds determined. "I've gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch."

"Where are you going?" Paige questions.

**"**The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." He explains and then orbs out.

**"**Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did?" asks Phoebe out loud.

**"**Uh, what about, you know, helping us find his wife?" Paige reasons.

"He's got a duty to fulfill. Thanks to someone, I won't say who." Angel coughs Chris' name.

**"****Okay, you know what; I'm sick of your…" Chris takes a deep breath. "**He's trusting in you to do that. You need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos. Then it'll be too late for her."

**"**Okay, maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife." Repeats Phoebe.

**"**Look, you have to understand. Things have changed. The Elders need Leo up there to help restore order." He enlightens them.

**"**Cut to the chase, future man. Is this about Leo being turned into an Elder, or what?" Paige wants to know.

"He's on the path." Angel announces.

**Phoebe looks at Angel and then at Chris. "**Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother-in-law-"

**"**And our Whitelighter-" Paige adds.

**"**And our friend." Continues Phoebe.

**"**And we don't want to lose him." Paige finishes.

**"**So listen, you go up there and tell him..." Phoebe is interrupted by a tree branch hitting the window, smashing it causing Phoebe to scream. "What is going on with this storm?"

"Take a wild guess." Angel gives them a looks.

**"**Piper. Piper's what's up with this storm." Paige realizes.

**"**What do you mean?" wonders Phoebe.

**"**Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake." Paige reminds her.

**"**Yeah."

**"**When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage." Paige concludes.

**"**And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a goddess and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?" appreciates Phoebe.

**"**Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting."

high mountain just before the Golden Gate Bridge…

Piper is standing there soaking wet from the rain. She raises her arm and several flashes of lightning strikes down on the city. Phoebe and Paige orb in holding an umbrella.

**"**Piper!" Paige tries to get her attention.

**"**Stay away from me." Piper commands.

**"**We're taking you home." Paige finalizes.

**"**To your family." Adds Phoebe.

**"**What family?" Piper snaps.

**"**To your son. Wyatt. Remember him?" answers Phoebe.

**"**He needs his mother." Paige tells her.

**"**He already lost his father, don't take his mother away from him too." Reasons Phoebe, and then Piper disappears.

Up There…

Piper appears.

**"**Where is he? Where is Leo?" Piper demands and Leo goes over to her.

**"**Piper, what are you doing here?" He questions.

(**AN: **OH! This is the most painful part!!!!!! I can't watch! Hold me! [tear, tear])

**"**How can you do this?" She wonders.

**"**Uh, excuse us for a minute." Leo tells some of the other Elders, leading Piper across the room.

"You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?" Piper questions like he's out of his mind, which in my opinion he is.

**"**It's not that simple." Leo sighs.

**"**Then make it simple. Because I'm trying really hard to understand." She starts getting a little angry.

**"**Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have." He makes it sound like she his raison d'être.

**"**Then choose me now. Then let's go home." She holds out her hand.

**"**Don't you think I want to?"

**"**I don't know. And that's what scares me the most." She sniffs.

**"**The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me..." Leo trails off.

**"**An Elder." Piper finishes.

**"**Our love it's transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you." He tells her with love in his eyes.

She starts to cry. "I can't just give up. I don't know how."

"You can't fight this. Not this."

The goddess powers leave Piper and float back into the urn behind the door.

**"**How am I supposed to do this alone?" She asks.

**"**You have your sisters." Leo answers.

**"**It's not the same. Will I ever see you again?" She speculates.

**"**I don't know. I'll always be watching over you." He tells her with all the love in the world. They hug and Leo glows and then Piper glows.

Kitchen…

Phoebe and Paige are there. Phoebe is on the phone. Paige is making a pizza.

"I know, Elise, yeah, it really was a great costume. I'm just glad that the night was a success. Okay. You too. Bye." She hangs up the phone. "Well, I managed to raise $18,000 for The Bay Mirror children's foundation. Gotta admit, being a goddess did have its perks. I even got a second date with Evan."

**"**What's Jason gonna think?" Paige questions.

**"**You know, I miss Jason, I really do but I can't put my life on hold for him. You know, if he comes back to San Francisco then we'll give it another shot." Tells Phoebe. "How about you? You miss being a warrior princess?"

"No, I do not miss being a warrior princess. In fact I don't think I'm even gonna miss being super witch." She says.

**"**What do you mean?" She questions.

I've been on this crazy magic journey for so long now I just think it's time to slow down a bit. You know, I've kind of let my career slide, let my friends slide. I think I'm just tired and I need a break." She explains and they pick up food trays.)

**"**Got it?" Paige nods and they walk into the dining room where the table is set. "You know, Paige, you should be really proud of yourself. All that hard work paid off. We beat the Titans."

**"**Yeah, I am, it's great. I guess I'm kind of looking forward to a change, you know, to help me take my mind off what we're losing." She extricates.

**"S**weetie, you can't look at it that way. We didn't lose him, he'll be watching over us." Reasons Phoebe.

"It's different."

Front porch…

Angel is sitting on the stairs, when Leo orbs in.

"So the Elders decide what to do with Chris yet?" Angel asks.

**"**Well, he's been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is he can't return to the future." He tells her.

**"**I figured as much. The timeline's changed, I don't even know what he'll go back to. So what did they decide?"

**"**The Elders voted to make him the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter." Leo announces with a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

**Angel laughs a little. "**They did?"

**Leo sighs. "**As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you both knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of his plan all along. Take good care of them. Don't forget, I'll be watching over both of you."

Leo orbs out and as the white orbs leave, Angel waves her hand and the white orbs explode into nothing. She looks around and gets up. She walks inside and closes the door telekinetically.


	2. Transition

A NEW DAY HAS COME:

Transition

2 weeks later…

Piper is in her bedroom, with Angel, crying and listening to some music.

_All alone I didn't like the feeling_

_All alone I sat and cried_

_All alone I had to find some meaning_

_In the center of the pain I felt inside_

_All alone I came into this world_

_All alone I will someday die_

_Solid stone is just sand and water baby_

_Sand and water and a million years gone by_

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns_

_I will hear you in the sound of the waves_

_I will know you when I come as we are _

_Will come through the doors beyond the grave_

_All alone I heal this heart of sorrow_

_All alone I raise this child_

_Flesh and bone he's just bursting towards tomorrow_

_And his laughter fills my world and wears you smile_

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns_

_I will hear you in the sound of the waves_

_I will know you when I come as we are_

_Will come through the doors beyond the grave_

_All alone I came into this world_

_All alone I will someday die_

_Solid stone is just sand and water baby_

_Sand and water and a million years gone by_

Piper sniffles a little as fresh tears roll down her cheek.

_How do I get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I, I need you in my arms need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I? How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I? How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I? How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

Piper cries even harder as Angel smoothes her hair back.

Up There, Leo is in his room, or whatever the hell they have Up There for privacy purposes, thinking about his beloved Piper.

_And I meant, every word I said_

_When I said that I love you_

_I meant that I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna __keep on lovin' you_

'_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I just wanna keep on lovin' you_

_And I meant, every word I said_

_When I said that I love you_

_I meant that I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna __keep on lovin' you_

'_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I just wanna keep on lovin' you_

_Baby I'm gonna __keep on lovin' you_

'_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I just wanna keep on lovin' you_Piper's bedroom…

Piper is still in a fit of tears and Angel is still doing whatever she was doing before.

_Down to the earth i fell with dripping wings _

_Heavy things won't fly _

_And the sky might catch on fire and burn the axis _

_Of the world that's why _

_I prefer a sunless sky to the _

_Glittering and stinging in my  
_

_Oh, I feel so light _

_This is all I want to feel tonight _

_Oh, I feel so light _

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Gleaming in the dark sea _

_I'm as light as air  
Floating there breathlessly _

_When the dream dissolves _

_I open up my eyes, _

_I realize that everything is shoreless sea _

_A weightlessness is passing over me _

_Oh, I feel so light _

_This is all I want to feel tonight _

_Oh, I feel so light _

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Everything is waves and stars _

_The universe is resting in my arms_

_Oh, I feel so light _

_This is all I want to feel tonight _

_Oh, I feel so light _

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Oh, i feel so light _

_This is all i want to feel tonight _

_Oh, i feel so light _

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

That song softens the blow a little, but not enough.

Up There…

Tears start gleaming in Leo's bright green eyes.

_Today is gonna be the day _

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Back beat, the word is on the street _

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads _

_We have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights _

_That lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things _

_That I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads _

_That lead you there are winding_

_And all the lights _

_That lead the way are blinding_

_There are many things _

_That I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Piper's bedroom…

Angel hands Piper a conjured glass of water and Piper drinks some and lies back down.

_Ever since the day you went away_

_And left me lonely and cold_

_My life just hasn't been the same, oh, baby, no_

_When I looked into you're eyes_

_The moment that I let you go; I just broke down_

_Baby, if I ever get the chance to be with you again_

_I would sacrifice_

'_Cause the feelin' that I feel within' _

_No other man would ever make me feel so right_

_It's nice to smile, when I get you're phone call at night_

_But I rather have you_

_Here with me; right next to me_

_I miss the way you hold me tight_

_I gotta let you know; I feel so weak without you're touch_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much_

_I gotta let you know; I think that we are destiny_

_For you, I'd cross the world for you_

_I'd do anything_

_That's right, baby, I'm goin' crazy_

_I need to be you're lady_

_I've been thinking lately, that you and me_

_Yes, we can make it_

_Just ride with me, roll with me_

_I'm in love with you, baby_

_That's right, baby, I'm goin' crazy_

_I need to be you're lady_

_I've been thinking lately, that you and me_

_Yes, we can make it_

_Just ride with me, roll with me_

_I'm in love with you, baby_

_Every time that I tell you what I feel_

_From the moment that I met you_

_It's been so damn real_

_My heart seems to skip another beat_

_Every time we speak_

_Can't believe I feel so weak_

_Tell me that you really need me _

_And you want me and you miss me_

_And you love me, I'm you're lady_

_I'll be around waiting for you_

_Put it down, be the woman for you_

_I'm fallin' so deep for you_

_I'm crazy, oh, for you_

_I'm calling, calling out to you_

_What am I gonna do?_

_It's true, no frontin'_

_It's you, ain't no other_

_I can no longer go on without you_

_I'll just break down_

_I gotta let you know; I feel so weak without you're touch_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much_

_I gotta let you know; I think that we are destiny_

_For you, I'd cross the world for you_

_I'd do anything_

_That's right, baby, I'm goin' crazy_

_I need to be you're lady_

_I've been thinking lately, that you and me_

_Yes, we can make it_

_Just ride with me, roll with me_

_I'm in love with you, baby_

Piper then starts to cry a lot more for her lost love.

Up There…

Leo is just a huge wreck.

_(Let me be you're hero)_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save me soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh, oh, please, tell me this?_

_Now, would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in you're arms tonight_

_I can be you're __hero__, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run all night?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care; you're here tonight_

_I can be you're __hero__, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care; you're here tonight_

_I can be you're __hero__, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away _

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be you're hero_

Piper's bedroom…_I've sure enjoyed the rain_

_But I'm looking forward to the sun_

_You have to feel the pain_

_When you lose the love you gave someone_

_I thought that now the time_

_Would take away these lonely tears_

_I hope you're doing fine all alone_

_But where do I go from here_

'_Cause without you I'm not okay_

_And without you I've lost my way_

_My heart is stuck in second place _

_Without you_

_Well, I never thought I'd be_

_Lying here without you be my side_

_It seems unreal to me_

_That the life you promised was a lie_

_You made it look so easy_

_Making love into memories_

_I guess you got what you wanted_

_But what about me_

'_Cause without you I'm not okay_

_And without you I've lost my way_

_My heart is stuck in second place _

_Without you_

_Somebody tell my head _

_To try to tell my heart_

_That I'm better off without you_

'_Cause baby, I can't live _

_Without you I'm not okay_

_And without you I've lost my way_

_My heart is stuck in second place _

_Without you_

_Without you_

That just does if for Piper and she starts to shake and cry uncontrollably.

"Oh, way to go, radio. Just, way to go." Angel whispers sarcastically. She gets up and turns off the radio., and then walks back over to the bed. "Piper?"

Piper waits a few moments to respond. "Why is this happening to me?"

"This had to happen." Angel swallows hard.

"What?" She asks through her tears.

"Well, see, it's all very complicated if I go into detail, but I promise you, we will get him back." Angel tells her in a determined tone.

"How can you possibly promise me that?" Piper questions.

"I'm a very powerful person and I will get him back for you."


End file.
